


Surprise

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mute Link, Pre-relationship-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Link and Sidon are Pokemon Trainers.





	

Link yawned as he stretched.

He finally decided to try out the new fishing rod that one of the fisherman gave him.

He cast the fishing line and then leaned back while he waited.

* * *

Sidon decided to take a break and go swimming with his Pokemon.

While he swims he lets his Pokemon swim around with him.

Now, however he thinks that might have been a mistake.

* * *

 

Link started to doze off when he felt a tug on his line.

He started to reel in it, but his catch was being difficult.

When he finally managed to reel it in he fell backwards from the force.

When he saw that his catch was a Carvanha he let out a triumphant yell.

However that triumph was short lived.

* * *

Sidon swam as fast as he could after his Carvanha, but he couldn't get to it in time. 

He watched as his Carvanha was pulled to the surface.

He swam near the edge of the water and saw his Carvanha on a young ( _and Sidon thought to himself a cute boy_ )'s fishing line.

* * *

"Excuse me!"

Link looked over and saw a Zora in the water.

"Excuse me." the Zora called again. "That's my Pokemon."

Link blushed and quickly released the Carvanha.

The Zora swam over to the edge and pulled himself on land.

Link blushed and signed 'I'm so sorry.'

The Zora smiled at him, "It's okay. You didn't know." 

Link blushed again.

They sat there for a minute until Sidon decided to break the silence. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sidon."

Link smiled and signed, 'I'm Link.'

 

From there their conversation was everything from their Pokemon to their families.

They talked until it started to get late.

Link let out a yawn.

Sidon smiled at Link, "Am I staring to bore you?"

Link shook his head as he yawned again.

"I think it's time to get some rest."

Link frowned. _I really like being around Sidon. I don't want to separate from him._

Sidon glanced at Link, _I really like spending time with Link. I don't want to leave him._

 

Sidon started to open his mouth just as Link started to sign.

However, Link stopped and gestured to Sidon.

Sidon blushed, "I really like you Link. I don't want our time together to end."

Link blushed and signed, 'I really like you too. I also don't want our time together to end.'

Sidon smiled at Link, "Would you like to travel together?"

Link lit up and signed, 'I would love too.'

Sidon smiled at Link, "Good."


End file.
